Many different types of encryption are known and contemplated by this disclosure. For examples, AES (advanced encryption standard), RSA, shared key, secret keys, symmetric keys, and others. The input into an encryption module is often referred to as □plaintext,□ and the output after encryption is often referred to as □ciphertext.□ Many of these encryption methodologies are use with credit card numbers, social security numbers, and other confidential information before transmission and/or storage of that information.
In addition to the challenge of encrypting data, there exists a technological challenge in managing encryption keys (e.g., generating, distributing, tracking, maintaining, and other operations involving keys). This challenge becomes markedly complex as new encryption keys are introduced into the technological ecosystem.
The existing prior art solutions include numerous drawbacks and shortcomings leaving much room for improvement.